


Kiss Me Under the Lights of the Christmas Tree

by hyuwunsuk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret STAY, espero que te guste ele, seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/pseuds/hyuwunsuk
Summary: The three times Changbin wanted to kiss Seungmin (and the time he did it).OrWhere Jisung interrupts the most important moments
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Kiss Me Under the Lights of the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, creo que nunca te lo he dicho pero verte en mi tl siempre me pone de muy buen humor y estoy muy contenta de que seas mi mutual y de que me haya tocado hacerte el regalo a ti para el secret stay. Eres una dulzura de nena y espero que de verdad te guste uwu ilysm

Changbin has always been a rational person. He knew that losing his mind for someone was not worth it. Or at least he thought like that until the day he met Kim Seungmin.

Chan, his roommate, introduced them when Changbin was on his 3rd year of Fine Arts and Seungmin on his 2nd year of Photography. They instantly clicked, although the boys loved to tease each other. Not a long time passed since Changbin started to feel a certain amount of the characteristic butterflies on his stomach and then realization hit him: He was in love with Kim Seungmin.

The same Kim Seungmin that would wear an absurd beret just because he finds it cute, the same boy who loved taking photos of Changbin in almost every situation, the same guy who was able of changing Changbin’s mood in just a second. Yes, he loved him.

And the boy tried to be subtle about it, but it seemed like Seungmin was the only one who did not notice Changbin’s feelings. Whenever the older had a chance, he would express his adoration for the younger by buying him something or treating him to lunch, even dropping some cheesy words to him. Of course, all of this did not pass unnoticed by their circle of friends, and sooner than later he had seven boys behind his back telling him to confess.

But, again, Changbin was a rational person. He knew that there was a high probability of ruining their friendship and he would rather die with those feelings inside him than losing Seungmin. Besides, it wasn’t like he did not try to let him know.

Like that time in Summer when they were at Hyunjin’s after an afternoon playing at the pool. Seungmin went to the garden of the taller boy after Minho burned a potato trying to boil it and Changbin was there. The older boy remember how Seungmin smelled that day -strawberries mixed with chlorine- and how Seungmin’s eyes shined while the sky turned dark blue.

In that very moment, Changbin realized that maybe he was head over heels for the guy and that was not rational at all. Changbin was giving up the control he had and the capacity of keeping cool head just because of a boy. But what could he do? Seungmin looked so beautiful with his wet hair and tucked in a towel three sizes bigger than himself, and don’t let Changbin get started on how his lips looked like the most appetizing thing in the world.

Maybe if Changbin got closer to him… Just a little.

Before the boy could realize it, he was inclining his body towards they younger’s, who just looked at him wondering what the boy was up to. Seungmin thought that maybe the older boy was falling asleep, so he did not move and Changbin was getting much closer. His eyes closed and he could already feel the warmth of Seungmin’s skin…

“Dinner is… ready” And there was Han Bloody Jisung. His voice died when he realized what was happening in the garden and blamed internally to Minho for send him to search for the two boys missing.

After that, Seungmin just got up in a rush and left the garden alone to Changbin and Jisung.

“I am gonna kill you”

“Please don’t, I need my life” Jisung’s face turned pale while stepping back, knowing what was coming.

“I am so gonna kill you” Changbin screamed before start chasing the younger boy around the whole house.

But it was okay, neither of them talked about the incident again and Seungmin seemed to forget what happened that day. Life was okay for Changbin. But not really because now he couldn’t help but think about Seungmin’s lips. They seemed so soft and plump… So kisseable.

But, before he could know, another chance to try those beautiful lips came to him.

Autumn was around the corner and that meant that Seungmin’s birthday was near. The eight boys broke their heads thinking about what they could do to celebrate the boy’s birthday, until Woojin declared that Seungmin was a simple person; A surprise party and a sleepover would be great and more if they considered the big party that was thrown days ago to celebrate Jisung and Felix’s birthdays.

It was already September 22nd, around 7pm when Seungmin arrived at his home and a bunch of boys pounced on him. He did not have a second to react when whipped cream covered his whole face and everyone laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

They had fun that day and the sleepover was even better, but when everyone fell asleep Seungmin got out of the room they were sharing that night. Changbin, who couldn’t sleep due to the fact that the boy he loved was centimeters apart from him, got up and went after him.

The dim light on the living room revealed where the younger was and Changbin decided that this was the chance he was waiting for. He could confess this time.

“You should be sleeping” The voice of the younger greeted him as soon as he arrived. He was sitting in the sofa with his legs glued to his chest thanks to his arms “It is late”

“I could say the same to you” Changbin threw himself next to Seungmin and it was not hard to feel the warmth of the boy. It was just like that summer afternoon. His own chest felt warm as well and Changbin wished that he could make that moment last forever.

Just them. No words needed. Simple but meaningful.

Time went by just liked that and at some point, Changbin had to look at the brunette to confirm that he was still there. And of course, he was.

“Seungmin” No response. Changbin smiled knowing that the boy fell asleep.

Kim Seungmin being Kim Seungmin, the most beautiful human in the entire world. His eyes were closed, unlike his mouth that was half-opened. His eyelashes were long and delicate, and his cheeks were tinted pink. It was the most ethereal vision for Changbin, he couldn’t help but look at him but soon, his eyes met the younger’s lips.

Those soft, plump and beautiful lips…

A little peak would be completely innocent right?

Before he could stop himself, Changbin’s hand was on Seungmin’s knee and his face a lot closer to the brunette’s. A really bad moment for Seungmin to open his eyes.

Changbin’s cheeks turned red while looking at Seungmin’s eyes that looked directly at his, his heart was beating like crazy and Changbin was afraid that the younger could hear it but the older couldn’t find it in him to move away from the boy. None of them were able to utter a word but their irregular breathing wouldn’t have let them anyway. This time, unlike that summer day, Seungmin reacted. His lips getting closer and closer to the Changbin’s.

Suddenly the lights in the living room were turned on and a little figure appeared on the door.

“What are you guys doing?” A sleepy Jisung rubbed his eyes and looked at the boys who were siting a meter apart from each other “Why are you both so… red?”

Changbin got up and passed next to Jisung. His aura gloomy and then Jisung knew what was happening there.

“I hate you with a burning passion, Han Jisung” And just like that he left.

Jisung looked at Seungmin who was still a little dizzy.

“I did it again… didn’t I?”

After that, everything came back to normal… More or less.

During October, everyone noticed how Seungmin started to return Changbin’s affections. It was not a big deal but still noticeable by everyone. Everyone but Changbin who still thought that the boy would never reciprocate his feelings.

Again, everyone told Changbin to confess. For them it was more than clear that Seungmin was feeling the same for him but Changbin was not ready for it. Even if it was true and Seungmin felt the same for him, he had to think about all the pros and cons of dating him.

What if after breaking up all the group split up? No, as a rational person, Changbin needed to give it more thought.

And just like that, November came and with November, another chance for Changbin to confess how he felt.

On the 17th of the month, each university organized a festival to say goodbye to the season of the warm tones and say hi to the season of the lights, and everyone could participate. For two years, Woojin tried to make Seungmin participate on it because he had heard him singing once and his voice was actually more than great, but the younger would always say no. He did not like attention and singing in front of the whole university was not a great idea to keep him on the low.

And for that reason, when Changbin saw the boy walking through the big stage, he had to pinch himself. It wasn’t a dream, right? He was there for real.

Seungmin positioned himself in front of the microphone and then the sound of a piano and a guitar combined started playing. Changbin recognized the song immediately and couldn’t help but smile. Seungmin was smiling too and the only light that was on hit him straight creating an aura of closeness. It was almost like if it was only them.

“ _It's amazing to see me smiling at you without knowing. As the day passes my heart grows deeper and deeper for you._ ”

Seungmin eyes were looking for something - _someone_ \- in the crowd.

“ _This song could be like another love song. Yeah, I know. But I still want to sing this feeling. So baby, please listen. I'll sing for you_.”

Next to Changbin, Woojin gave him a soft nudge but the boy couldn’t take his eyes off the brunette singing on the stage.

“ _I like every moment I breathe under the same sky with you. The word 'Love' isn't enough for this beautiful feeling.”_

Finally, their eyes met.

The whole world was gone, it was only Changbin and Seungmin now.

The younger looked like he was holding the stars on his eyes and Changbin just wanted to go to that stage and kiss him until his lips felt numb.

He was singing for him, there was no doubt.

“You know, he did this because he knows how much you love music” Woojin whispered into his ear “It was the only way he had to tell you about his feelings”

“ _I’m thrilled with my whole body. I'm so happy that I'm crying, yeah. Some people say love, but I think there's more to it than that, yeah. If you know, let me know. If not, build it. To this beautiful feeling_.”

Changbin hated to admit it but he was a crybaby, and because of that, tears were filling his eyes. The song was so precious that he couldn’t even describe how much he loved the boy singing it -just like the song expressed; there were no words to describe that _beautiful feeling_ -.

The song ended as fast as it started and before anyone could even realize, Changbin was already running towards the backstage.

He needed to say it, he _had to_ say it.

When he arrived there, Seungmin was drinking from a bottle and the only thing Changbin could think of was how beautiful he looked. Seungmin has always been a beautiful boy to Changbin’s eyes but today, after shining like that on stage, declaring his love for the elder… God, he was incredible.

Seungmin saw Changbin at the entrance and smiled at him. A smile that promised a thousand things, and Changbin was more than ready to take them. He wanted everything Seungmin could give him from now on.

Their breathings were irregular as they got closer to each other, hearts pounding like there were no tomorrow and feelings on the edge for both of them.

“Do you really feel like that?” Changbin’s voice was almost a whisper but it was enough for Seungmin to hear. He laughed a little and stayed still while Changbin’s hand escalated to his cheek.

“Do you really have to ask?” Seungmin put his hand with the black haired one’s and got closer to him.

His noses were already touching when a loud sound emerged on the entrance.

“OH MY GOD, I’M SORRY”

“HAN JISUNG, YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD”

For the boys, that night passed as the night in which Changbin almost murders Jisung.

But today, today it will happen. Changbin was determined to make it happen.

Seungmin and Changbin did not talk about what happened but Changbin really wanted to. He wanted to know what was truly going through the younger’s mind and if he still had feelings for him.

25th of December, Christmas day. A day that people would usually spend with their families but Changbin had enough with last night’s dinner. After questions like ‘and how’s university going?’ or ‘did you finally get a girlfriend?’ he decided that a day with his aunts, uncles, cousins and more acquittances would not hurt him that much.

So there he was, at a cute and cozy cafeteria waiting for Seungmin to arrive.

Changbin was a very, very, extremely rational person and because of that, he planned everything. He wanted this to be perfect: they would drink something warm at the cafeteria, and then walk through the city to see the lights. With the mood settled he would ask Seungmin to be his boyfriend at the big Christmas tree in the center of the city and, if everything went well, he would have a boyfriend by 9pm. Of course, being who he was, he also paid Jisung to go somewhere else so he couldn’t interfere with his plans again.

This time he was doing it and nothing could stop him.

“How long have you been waiting?” Seungmin appeared in front of him and took off his scarf and his coat. Changbin admitted to himself that the boy looked incredible with that beige jersey and his cute black beret.

“Just a few minutes” Lie. Changbin was so nervous about today that he arrived an hour before than what they accorded through texts.

It was great. Being around Seungmin, just the two of them, was great. Changbin did not realize how much he missed the boy until he was in front of him. And, of course, everything went fine. They talked about their holidays and the upcoming exams before finishing their drinks and everything felt so natural for the both of them that Changbin almost asks Seungmin to stay a little longer. But no, he had to do it today.

They were already walking through the streets when Seungmin grabbed Changbin’s hand and put it on his own pocket. The younger boy kept on walking like nothing happened but everything inside Changbin was boiling. His heart starting to race and his face starting to heat despite the cold weather of Seoul.

“Christmas lights are really beautiful”

_Just like you._

“I guess so” Changbin was trembling, he was afraid of something going wrong, and more now that they got closer to the big Christmas tree.

There were kids around them with their parents, a group singing some sort of carols and some teens taking photos by the Christmas decorations. Seungmin looked around him fascinated by everything. It is true that he was not a big enthusiast of this specific festivity, but the city looked so beautiful with all the lights and the life around it. It was almost magical.

“Let me take a picture of you” Seungmin suddenly said before letting go Changbin’s hand and taking out his phone.

“Uhm, I don’t know how to pose” Changbin relocated the beanie on his head and put his hands inside the coat he was wearing, missing already the warmth of Seungmin’s hand.

“I know, you’re not precisely a model,” Said the younger laughing at him “but I’ll have to work with what I have”

Seungmin would never admit it out loud but Changbin has always been his favorite model, that was the reason why he loved taking photos of him and maybe one of the reasons why he fell in love with Seo. There was something about his factions that made you look at him as if he were a piece of art in a museum, but thinking of it, maybe it was related to his dark aura. It was amazing how much the image he gave, and his actual being differed. Yeah, it was definitely one of the things he loved about Changbin.

The pictures came out really well and Changbin couldn’t help but look with a smile at the boy who showed him the photos.

“Woah, Changbinnie you look good on these. The power I hold as a photographer, amazing” Seungmin looked like a little excited child and Changbin was really soft watching the younger jumping around him.

“We should take a selfie too” The words came out of his mouth without him knowing and Seungmin’s tiny jumps ceased.

“That’s actually a good idea. I’m impressed, you know how to use your brain” The younger teased again but positioned himself next to Changbin.

Changbin never felt his heart race faster than it did at that moment. He knew that an occasion like this would not come again, so he had to take it now, before it was too late.

_It was the moment._

Half a second before Seungmin shoot the photo, Changbin’s lips connected with his left cheek. And everything else disappeared. Seungmin stayed frozen for a second and the picture saved on his phone.

The younger boy blinked twice and looked at the black-haired boy with his eyes really opened.

“I’m sorry, I really did not plan this to go this way but…”

“Seo Changbin, I haven’t been waiting months for you to kiss my cheek” Seungmin put his phone on his pocket and pouted.

Okay, that was not the reaction he was waiting for…

“What?”

“I really have to do everything myself” Seungmin sighed before pulling Changbin closer to him and finally connecting his lips with Changbin’s.

Changbin didn’t know how to exactly explain the amazing feeling of Seungmin’s lips. It was like touching Heaven, or at least, a cloud. His lips were soft and tasted like strawberry when they started to move. Definitely, it was the best feeling he could ever experiment.

Both of them felt complete as the kiss deepened, and it was like everything fell into its correct place.

Everything was more fine once again.

“Well, it took you long enough”

Un. Be. Lie. Va. Ble.

Changbin threw daggers at Jisung, who just appeared in front of them with Minho by his side. The chipmunk boy was tugged in a big black coat and his cheeks were blushed while looking at them.

“Jisung if you don’t disappear, I swear I’m gonna…”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re gonna kill me” He answered grabbing Minho’s hand and starting to walk “Congratulations, by the way! And Merry Christmas!”

Seungmin smiled a little before passing his hands behind Changbin’s neck.

“I love you, Seo Changbin” His eyes were sparkling and Changbin then realised that it was worth it. All these months holding back his feelings and trying to convince himself about this were really worth it.

“I love you too, Kim Seungmin. Merry Christmas”

And they kissed again and again during the whole night.


End file.
